1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers with temperature-sensitive properties, particularly for packaging fresh fruit and other foodstuffs.
2. Introduction to the Invention
It is well known to package objects in sealed containers. When biological materials are packaged, it is desirable that the atmosphere within the container should be correlated with the stored material and the storage temperature. For materials to be stored below room temperature, the desired atmosphere is low in oxygen, because this minimizes the production of pathogens. One technique for producing the desired modified atmosphere is to use a container having one or more atmosphere-control members (ACMs) whose permeability to gases is substantially greater than the rest of the container. An ACM can be, for example, composed of a microporous film, optionally coated with a thin layer of a polymer. Another technique is to fill the container, before it is sealed, with a desired mixture of gases. Reference may be made for example to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,734,324 (Hill), 4,830,863 (Jones), 4,842,875 (Anderson), 4,879,078 (Antoon), 4,910,032 (Antoon), 4,923,703 (Antoon), 5,045,331 (Antoon), 5,160,768 (Antoon) and 5,254,354 (Stewart); copending, commonly assigned Application Serial No.09/121,082; International Publication Nos. WO 96/38495, and WO 99/12825; and European Patent No.676920, and European Patent Applications Nos. 0,351,115 and 351,116 (Courtaulds). The entire disclosure of each of those documents is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.